Silver Rising
by lady in the dark
Summary: This is my first power rangers story so be kind. Adam and tommy meet the new girl at angel grove high school. But does adam like her more then a friend? Adam/oc/tommy Later in the story
1. Rise Of The Silver Ranger

****

Chapter 1:

The Rise Of The Silver Ranger

Adam walked home from practice. As he made his way through the park he noticed a girl sitting by herself looking up to the sky. She had her long black hair braided and over her shoulder. She slowly looked towards him and a small smirk crawled across her lips. She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Um…Hi.", he stuttered.

"Hey.", she said walking past him.

She continued to walk until she got a phone call.

"Hello…yeah sure I'll be there.", she said.

She walked to her car and drove to an abandoned warehouse. She got out and her peaceful expression became cold. She pushed the door open and walked in. A gust of wind filled the room and slammed it shut.

"Well, well tess you actually came.", a woman cackled.

"Rita why am I here and what do you want?", she sighed.

"I need you to handle something…", she said.

"I thought I said no ranger mission.", she said playing with her hair.

---------------------------------------FlashBack------------------------------------

Tessa León was rita's new puppet. Two months ago she was at a science museum. While there she saw a small machine. It looked as if it had come from a space ship, or something along that line. The longer she looked at it the more she went into a trance. She slowly touched the glass and the small machine released a bright flash. When tessa woke up she was home. On her wrist was a watch form of what she had saw earlier. She got out of bed and tried to pull it off. The more she pulled the tighter it became.

----------------------------------------Present-------------------------------------------

Tessa went to school the next morning. She was basically new there so no one really talked to her. So to her surprise when she saw adam park standing at her locker.

"Hi tess…"he stuttered.

"Hey adam what's up?", she said nudging him over.

"You like old movies right?", he said.

"I like classic films.", she said grabbing her books.

"That's what I meant…you want to go with me to a film festival…their showing like gone with the wind and stuff like that…", he said.

"Um sure that would be great", she said slamming her locker.

"So I-I'll call you?", he stuttered.

"Okay...", she said right her number on his hand.

"Sure.", she said writing her number on his hand and walking off.

He smiled and watched her walk away. Tessa walked to her history class and sat in her seat. She sat across from tommy oliver who was her partner on most of her projects. She would rather work with adam but he was only in her gym class and that was at the end of day. So she couldn't wait to last period. But today she had to handle some business which meant she was going to skip the rest of the day. She sat at her desk and watched the clock. The moment she finished writing her homework a call came from over the loud speaker.

"Will tess León please report to the office...", a woman said over the P.A. system.

Tessa smirked and grabbed her bag. She walked to the front and the teacher handed her a hall pass. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the office.

"Hi I'm tessa León...", she said.

"Oh yes your father just signed you out...", the woman said looking at computer.

"You better be careful...you might drop your coffee...", tessa said walking out.

She walked to her car and started the engine.

"What no thank you for getting you out of school?", a shrilled voice yelled.

"Hmm...I actually like school...so what do you want me to do Rita?", tessa sighed while fixing her hair.

"I want you to handle the two girlie rangers...", she said.

"Fine whatever.", tessa said driving off.

After school let out adam waited to see if he saw tessa but no luck from the locker room. So he went to see if her car was in the parking lot but it was gone.

"Hey adam!", tommy yelled.

"She must have left early.", he sighed and shrugged his shoulder.

Suddenly their was an urgent message traveled through the five morphers.

"Rangers there have been sightings of rita's henchmen in the park hurry before they harm anyone!", the man said.

They nodded and morphed into the rangers. As they arrived they saw a large group of rita's henchmen standing around a smaller person.

"Who is he, a power ranger?", aisha asked.

"I don't know...", katherine sighed.

The silver ranger lifted his arm and the group charged at the rangers. He stood there for a moment allowing the two female's to get into his site.

"Perfect.", he sneered.

He watched on more second then ran into battle. Separating the pink and yellow ranger from the rest of the group. He pulled out a saber to prepare to fight.

"We don't have to do this your a ranger just like us!", aisha pleaded.

"Sorry it's nothing personal just business.", the silver ranger said in a condescending tone.

At that moment the silver ranger initiated the two on one fight. Katherine grabbed his arm pushed him back. He fell back and pushed himself back up. She did a high kick and then went into a roundhouse kicking katherine. Katherine fell back and quickly scrambled to her feet. Aisha ran in and knocked the saber out of the enemies hand.

"Rita was right your no push over...guess it's time to stop playing games.", he joked.

At the sound of the ranger's voice aisha looked up in shock.

"Y-your a girl?!", she said.

"Secrets out...can't say I was trying to hide my gender but...whatever.", she said walking towards them.

She grabbed her saber and stuck it into the ground. She used some of the power that Rita had transferred to her and sent a wave of electricity from her finger tips, to the saber, into the ground and finally reaching the two teenage girls. The shock caused them to pass out from the pain.

"Night night rangers...", she said walking towards them.

"Hey get away from them!", tommy yelled jumping in front of her.

As the breath escaped her mouth she was surrounded by the three male rangers.

"Well...darn...guess our little play date is over...hope to play again very soon.", she said disappearing.

"Who was that?", rocky asked.

"A evil female ranger?", tommy pondered.

* * *

**An: _This is my first power rangers fic and I plan to continue it so if you read the first chapter thanks and if you have any pointers feel free to send me a comment...._**


	2. Alliances Turned

**AN: Hey um don't mind my weird ass storyline...it's been awhile since I watched a full season of mmpr...but I am rewatching the series. Thanks to all that have read and please review cause that will help! Once again thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alliances turned.**

Adam had walked up to school and saw tessa sitting on the steps reading a book. Her long black hair laid over her shoulder. Adam hadn't talked to her in four days. Since the date didn't go so well and the silver ranger had been keeping him busy. Truth be told he wanted to just say something but if tried not even a sound would come out. Tommy and rocky pushed him over to the steps. She didn't look up as she began to stand. As she got up he knocked her books down.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!", he said picking up the books.

She laughed as he scurried to his feet.

"H-hey adam I've been meaning to talk to you..." she stuttered.

"Yeah?!", he said with a smile on his face.

"Um I had fun and we should go out again real soon...", she said.

"I thought you had a horrible time since we barely talked the whole time...", he mumbled.

"We were at a movie?", she said.

Adam laughed as he took her books and offered to sit with her at lunch. They walked to the cafeteria and got a table.

"Stay here I'm going to get us some lunch.", she said walking to the food line.

As she got towards the line, her foot hit the back of a chair and she fell face first. Adam got up to check up on her. Before he could help her, she had to pulled herself up and started to dust her clothes off. Adam stood up with her and noticed she had a tattoo on her neck.

"That's a cool tattoo what does it mean?", he said moving her hair over to get a better look.

Tessa quickly put her hand over the symbol.

"N-nothing i-it means nothing.", she stuttered as she tussled her hair.

"I just wanted to see it...", he said.

"Yeah...um later...di-did you want tacos?", she said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah that's fine.", he mumbled.

She nodded and walked off to get their lunches.

"Wow...she just kinda did a face plant.", rocky joked.

"Yeah did you know she has a tattoo on the back of her neck?", he said while looking at tommy.

"Nope...but that's fine everyone said she was kinda a rebel...", tommy said shrugging his shoulder.

Tessa got in the line and grabbed two plates and two bottles of water. She walked to the front and paid for the lunch. She walked to the table and sat down. This was the beginning of another awkward lunch. After they ate adam walked her to her next class.

"Well I guess I will see you later...", he said

"Yeah.", she said smiling.

Adam stood there for a moment and then grabbed her hand to shake it. She sighed and shook his hand. Tessa laughed and went to her class.

"That was stupid!", he said to himself.

"Yeah that kinda sucked.", rocky sighed.

Adam smacked his forehead and went with tommy to their next class. Tessa sat in her science class pondering about her own scientific phenomenon. As of now she worked with an evil sorceress and her band of idiot followers. She wasn't a henchmen considering she ordered around a group of them. As much as rita pissed her off you had made a deal. She helped her, and rita would help her father, that's all tessa really wanted. Then there was the morpher. Rita had put a spell on it, basically to hide it from the other rangers. Basically it would be disguised as a watch or bracelet, or whatever to she needed to hide it. Problem she had no idea what the power rangers looked like without the gear. So that's her next assignment find out what they looked like. Considering rita wouldn't tell her.

"Tessa?!", the teacher yelled.

"O-oui madame cameron?", she stuttered

"Répétez-vous s'il vous plaît?", she said.

" Um...Je voudrais un hamburger de fromage, des frites et une cola.", she read from her notes.

"Très bon.", she said turning to the board.

"Content cet enfer est presque fini...", she mumbled to herself.

As soon as the class was over she hurried to gym to change into her changed and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her morpher turned into a sports watch. She saw adam and warming up with the guys. She was assigned tennis there for she headed over to the tennis court.

"Hey um tessa right?", a girl said.

"Yes.", tessa mumbled while fixing her hair.

"How tall are you?", she said looking back at two other girls.

" 5 ft 6'' why?", she said looking at the blonde.

"Hmm...tall...well you see my friend over there with the green on...yea she likes adam park and you're kinda intruding on that...back off.", she said looking at her.

"reculez avant que je vous cra que dans deux chienne.", tessa said walking off.

The blonde walked over to her friends with a confused look on her face.

"What did she say?", they said.

"I dunno...that girls a freak anyway.", the lead blonde said.

Tessa walked to a nearby tree and watched the first set. She looked over at the karate class. She saw adam waiting for his turn. She looked for a moment more and then looked back down at her racket.

"Okay focus...clear the mind and remember the movements of those rangers.", she said closing her eyes.

She remembered how the male rangers moved. Something clicked as she looked up and saw tommy's demonstration.

"Tommy is the white ranger...", she mumbl

She looked over to rocky and her grew colder.

"Rocky...has to be red.", she said before looking up and over at adam. As he performed a flip a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Adam is the black ranger...shit.", she said getting up.

She walked to the locker room and passed right by the martial arts group. Adam looked up smiled and waved at tessa. She looked down and kept walking.

"Hey tessa wait up!", adam yelled running after her.

She cringed, stopped and turned around.

"What?", she said looking up.

"Did I do something wrong?", he said.

"Um...no...you didn't do anything.", she said looking down at her feet.

"Um...okay do you want to go out saturday...we could go bowling or to the carnival...", he said

"Could you not talk to me anymore...", she said walking off.

Adam stood there as tessa ran back into the building. He walked back to the class and just pondered what happened. Tessa walked to her locker and changer her clothes. She pulled her hair out of the it's ponytail and looked into a mirror. A quick flash of gold light flew across her eyes.

"What?", she said in a cold tone.

"Okay whatever…", tessa said twirling her hair.

"Get back here now!", rita yelled.

Tessa grabbed her bag and walked to the shower area. She used her morpher and transported to rita's citadel. Upon arriving she saw rita groveling to what seemed to be a man.

"Ah here she is my new apprentice…the one who was able to become a power ranger.", rita said.

"Who is he?", tessa said while raising her eyebrow.

"This is lord zedd show some respect tessa!", rita yelled.

After the introductions tessa along with the generals were excused. They sat outside while zedd chewed rita out.

"Well girlie looks like your time is finished.", goldar said laughing.

Tessa looked to her side and hissed at goldar. He jumped and she laughed looking back at the nearby window. Tessa found herself slowly becoming eviler. The worst part was that she didn't mind. The last attachment was now broken. At that moment her and goldar were summoned back into the throne room. They walked in and looked at rita who for once was silent.

"You girl is what I here true you are close with a power ranger?", lord zedd asked.

"Yes.", she said.

"Keep the connection…we could use that later…", he ordered.

"Yes sir.", she said.

After getting her orders she was returned home. It was still early so she decided to go over to adam's house. She changed and walked over there. She Knocked on the door and his parents told her that he hadn't gotten home yet. She smiled and turned to walk home. As she made her way down the street she saw him walking with aisha. He looked up and saw her waving hi.

"H-hey tess.", he said walking a little faster.

"Hi…c-can we talk?", she said forcing herself to tear-up.

"Yeah of course…catch you later aisha., he said walking with tessa.

"Ok see you adam…tessa., aisha said.

"See you tomorrow aisha.", tessa said sweetly.

Adam put his arm around her as they walked to the park. Tessa forced as many tears to roll down her cheek as she could.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"I feel so bad for the way I was treated you.", she said looking down at her feet.

"It's fine don't worry about it!", adam said trying to look at her face.

She looked up forcing a tear to roll down her cheek. Adam wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. Adam felt his heart begin to race and pushed her away. Tessa looked up at him as he pushed the hairs out of her face.

"Tessa do-do you want to-to be my girlfriend?", he asked.

"Yea…", tess said with a smile.

Adam couldn't believe she had just said that. Tessa león had said yes to being his girlfriend. This was beyond awesome.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?", tessa said. 


	3. Voices!

**Ch 3: Voices**

Adam watched and wondered about her tessa. She was distant and a bit quiet. Truth be told no one at angel grove really knew much about her. He knew that she did get expelled from her last school for fighting. But none since she came to angel grove, well there was an altercation with a cheerleader. Maybe he could ask her about it but he was afraid she might take it the wrong way.

Tessa couldn't stand this waiting game. She wasn't pretending to like adam, but she still was leading him on. She couldn't say no, hell part of her enjoyed toying with people. What had come over her. Among other things she hated being unnecessary mean to people. Something happened. She looked up and saw adam talking to tommy. She got up and walked past them with out looking up.

Adam saw her run into the building. He told tommy he'd see him later and chased after her. As he entered the building he looked around and she was no where to found. Tessa ran to her car and unlocked it. She felt several sharp pains flow threw her. She put her head against the steering wheel and allowed the uneven breaths to flow. This was the most pain she had been in since the bond. She grabbed her keys and started the car. And drove off.

"Tess!", adam yelled as he ran out the building.

Tessa didn't look back she continued to drive. She drove to escape every ounce of feeling in her body. She made to a nearby town and stopped for gas.

"Wonder how much farther I can go…right the freaking moon.", tessa said while walked into the gas station. She paid for her gas and walked back to her car. She filled up her car and sat on the hood to ponder where to go next.

"Cute car…", she heard a guys say as he walked up from another pump.

"Whatever…", she said getting down and walking to the driver side.

"Aw come on girlie…why don't you help us…we've been driving and we need gas money.", he said reaching out and keeping his hand on the door.

"Sorry I'm totally out of money.", she said with a smirk and then rolling her eyes.

"Well I pretty sure you could still help us.", he said laughing.

"I'm not in a good mood.", she said in a distorted voice.

Tessa looked up and her eyes had been over-come by a crimson red. She grabbed the guys hand and flipped him. As he tried to get up she put her knee into chest and kneeled down.

"Now get on your bike and leave me the hell alone.", she said turning around and getting into the car and locking her door.

"What just happened?", she thought as she looked around.

She started the car and began to drive again. She wanted to really escape now but she felt something pulling her back. Her vision became blurred and she decided to park until her head stopped hurting. While she was sitting there she felt her body become weighed down. She got of the car and stumbled into traffic. She held her head not realizing anything was going on. She felt something far worse consume her. She made it across before passing out. Her dreams now seemed dark.

"Where am I?", she stuttered.

"In the darkest regions of your mind…", a rasping voice hissed.

"Who that please help me!", she yelled as it echoed threw her mind.

"You're beyond that now…all you can do is give in…", it said again

Tessa looked around. Her mind was usually vacant but this was taking it a little to far. She tried to find away out his wasn't what she wanted.

"You don't understand I'm not suppose to be here…I'm not a dark person!", she yelled as she looked around.

"Aren't you…putting that little spell on that boy…hurting people, you joined an intergalactic psychopath without a second thought.", it yelled back.

"Shut up!", tessa yelled .

"Oh you thought that the means justify the actions…no darling your evil plain in simple.", it laughed.

"I'm not evil!", tessa said breaking down.

Suddenly the voice had a face to it. A woman in the silver ranger uniform appeared and kneeled down in front of tessa. Tess laid there feeling like and empty shell of her former self.

"Just give in to your dark heart…or do you feel that you are doing a good thing?", it laughed.

"I did…at least I thought I was…", tessa said.

"I bet you did but now is the time give into the darkness off your heart and then only then can you gain what you desire…your father's health..", it said.

"I'm not so weak willed that I would give in.", tessa laughed and then groaned.

"Have it your way…then.", it said increasing the pain.

Tessa groaned louder as she clawed at her body.

People gathered around the passed out teen. Though she still continued to claw at her arms until small amounts of blood began to form. One of the women attempted to restrain her until the ambulance got there. Suddenly tessa opened her eyes screaming. She rolled over looking down at her arms.

"Miss are you okay?", a man asked.

"Y-yes…", tessa said sitting up.

She got up and stumbled to her car and laid in the seat. She wasn't evil, she couldn't be. Evil people don't feel bad, but now she felt lower then dirt. She had some good in her. Did she want to destroy the power rangers or did she feel she had to. Rita kept her end of the pact, so was she obligated.

"Oh god!", she opened the door to throw up.

At that moment she knew what she had to do…


	4. I'm So Sorry!

**Chapter 4: I'm so sorry!**

Tessa laid in her bed holding her side. She hadn't been right since last week, something felt wrong. It was like her body was trying to reject every moral fiber in her being. She had to stop this pain but how.

"God…", she cried and whispered.

"Tessa are you awake?", her mother yelled from downstairs.

Tessa slowly got up and managed her way to the door. She slowly opened it leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah mom I'm up.", she yelled back.

"Okay adam is here…I'm sending him up.", she yelled once more.

Tessa quickly turned on the lights and sat on the bed. Adam knocked twice before opening it. Tessa sat on her bed smiling.

"Hey how are you feeling?", he said walking in and sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine…", she said in a heavy sigh.

"You haven't been to school in a week…everyone thinks you got suspended for skipping…", he said.

"I just have a cold." she sighed.

"Oh…well…that's good.", he said looking around her room.

He noticed it was the exact opposite of her. Tessa was a tomboy but her room was the pink princess type room. Even her bed was decorated with ruffles.

"Let me guess you didn't pick this stuff out…", he joked.

"Uh nope my mom still thinks I'm a princess.", she joked.

He looked over and saw a picture of her and her brother on the beach. She looked happy, there was a innocence in her eyes. Something she really didn't have now.

"Can I as you something?", he asked.

"Go ahead.", she said with her arm over her eyes.

"You threatened a girl because she told you to break up with me right?", he asked.

"I did it because girls like that get on my nerves.", she mumbled.

"I don't like that…", he said.

"You don't really like me anyway.", she allowed herself to say.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

Tessa got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small orb. She tossed it to him and he looked at it.

"I used that to make you like me.", she said.

"That's impossible.", he said

"It is possible…", she mumbled.

"Even if it was possible why would you feel that you have to puts some love potion on me?", he laughed.

"It was my mission.", she said looking down.

"Mission?", he asked.

"I had to I didn't want to you have to understand!", she said almost crying.

"Your…kidding right?", he said standing up.

"No I can't lie to you anymore…", she cried.

"Tell me the whole story.", he sighed.

Tessa sighed and explained the way she had come in possession of her morphed. Then she explained her boss and their plot to destroy the power rangers. Her part in the conspiracy and the reaction that her body seemed to be having. Adam sat there in disbelief.

"I'm sorry.", she said looking down at her hands.

"When?", he asked.

"Um…in two weeks.", she said.

"I have to go.", he said rushing out.

Tessa sat on her bed wonder if she did the right thing.

'Well your little boyfriend feels betrayed…guess that's it…', the voice in her head laughed.

"Oh my god shut up.", Tessa said putting her pillow over head.

She still wasn't going back to school, she might as well move with her aunt and transfer back to her old school. She laid there toying with her morphed, then it hit her.

"Dammit!", she said getting out of bed and going to her closet.

She dug her clothes until she found her small safe. She put in the combination and opened it. She pulled out a stack of papers and began to read through them.

Adam stormed into base.

"Adam what's wrong?", aisha asked.

"Tessa was working for zedd.", he said.

"Are you serious?", tommy asked.

"Yeah…she said she couldn't lie to me anymore she told me some of the plan.", he sighed.

"Will she tell us anymore?", billy asked.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her right now. So tommy and billy decided to go see her. They raced over to the two story home that belonged to the león family. Her mother showed them to tessa's room. Tessa sat at her desk writing. She looked over the plans to find a flaw. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She slowly turned around and saw tommy and billy.

"I told adam everything I know!", she said.

"There has to be more…",tommy sighed.

"I don't know what else to tell you…", she said looking down.

"Maybe we should bring her to zordon…", billy thought out loud.

Tessa looked up and shook her head no. Tessa couldn't go with them. She was already trying to expel the evil within her. She mentally couldn't handle anymore.

"Please tess.", they both asked.

She looked down at her hands and sighed. After talking for a bit the convinced her to at least try. They took her to the power center. She looked around as she walked to what seemed like a giant tube.

She stood there and turned to look back at the rangers. She had never been more confused.

"Is this a joke?", she asked.

"The exact opposite silver ranger…", a deep voice said from behind her.

She slowly turned around and saw him staring down at her. Tessa hadn't been this scared since the first time she met rita.

"Please tell me everything you know about zedd's plot…", he said.

"I told adam everything I remember…", she said looking down.

It seemed that even if she was told, it had been buried deep into her subconscious. Tessa insisted on going home after awhile. Zordon agreed, and billy escorted her back to her home. She stopped and looked at adam.

"I'm sorry…", she whispered.

He looked up and then looked down at his feet. She walked on looking ahead. Billy couldn't understand why she would choose to join rita. What was her reasoning. As he walked her home he noticed a weird tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Where did you get the tattoo?", he asked.

"It's a sign of obedience…they burn it into your skin.", she said looking forward.

"Please help us anyway you can…", he said.

"I'm helping because of adam, not because I regret what I've done.", she said looking forward.

"But you must feel bad because you told him!", billy said.

Tessa stopped and turned around and her expression was not cold but sad.

"I told him because I like him, and couldn't handle lying to him anymore…the rest of you rangers are nothing to me.", she said walking off.

Billy stood there as she ran to her home and walked in.

He couldn't understand it was like he had just talked to two different people. The tessa he talked to all the time and an aggressive version. There was more to the tattoo on her neck. He knew that it was more then just a mark of loyalty.

Tess walked in her room and slammed the door.

'Well aren't we fussy…', a voice echoed in her head.

"Shut up!", tessa yelled.

'That's right yell at the voice in your head…', it laughed.

"Oh my god shut the hell up!", tessa screamed into a pillow.

The more she screamed the more the voice laughed. Tessa got up and turned on her stereo to drown out her insanity. She just put her headphones on and drifted to sleep.


End file.
